


Eye Contact

by rulingpenguin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eye Contact, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Professor Charles Xavier, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulingpenguin/pseuds/rulingpenguin
Summary: When Charles and Erik see each other for the first time.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for me to practice writing stories. I just want to start putting something out there so here's my first fiction for the fandom. Hopefully I can keep writing and come back to look at how awful this piece is. Anyway English is not my first language and this work has not been edited. Hope you enjoy.

Central park in the evening is crowded. It’s usually when people get out of work and enjoy the end of the day activities with friends or walk their dogs. There are people running on the tracks. A few can be seen riding bikes down the road. Cars honking because they can’t get anywhere during rush hour. 

A man is walking down the street enjoying chilly air in October under the orange light reflecting on lifeless trees. The sun is setting faster during this time of year making him adjust the scarf around his neck to block off cold wind.Brown hair is flopping up and down according to his steps on the hard concrete floor. He’s breathing in the smell of dry leaves and lost in thoughts about academic research he’s conducting this semester. His blue eyes are searching around for nothing in particular and taking in the surroundings. There are a lot of parents with their kids. He loves hearing happy shrieking sounds from children. It gives him hope. His gaze abruptly stops when it meets another set of eyes. Those eyes are sharp and hard like predators hunting for prey. Steel grey eyes locked onto his sparking blue ones.

For a moment his entire world stops. He doesn’t feel the cold air rapping against his skin. Sound of children screaming and yelling disappears into thin air. The honking of horns fade away with the light in the sky. His steps falter to an end. He could hear heart beats loud in his ears. Fingerless gloved hands grab tight on the satchel straps when he holds his breath. He needed to ground himself with solid tightness in his grip. 

The owner of wonderful grey eyes locks his glare and keeps still. It seems like the entire world has died from zombie apocalypse and there are only two of them left fighting to live for the next day.

Somebody bumps into his back and pulls him from the day dreaming thoughts. The man irritatedly mumbles something under his breath about slow walking people and disappears into the crow. He lost eye contact for a second and when he looks back the stranger with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen is gone. Still a little dazed and confused, he continues on his walk back to his apartment with a small sigh.

While waiting to cross the street, his arm is yanked and he stumbles backward a couple of steps. He is prepared to fight off an assault with his satchel filled with thick textbooks. He is pretty sure smacking someone with a couple of genetic books could knock them out cold.

To his surprise, he found the same grey eyes that he saw earlier staring down at him up close. He notices that they are now more green under the light when the stranger lets go of his arm.

“Hi, I saw your eyes earlier.”

The tall man said and he thinks he could see those sharp cheekbones turn a little red.

“I um...I think they’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.

The man in front of him continues while rubbing his neck. He has to pause for a few seconds to process the situation. When he was able to understand the words that came out of those gorgeous lips, he feels heat rises up to his face.

“....I…….wha…...I mean, th...thank you.”

He stutters a bit because he has never heard anyone compliments his eyes like that before in his entire life. He vaguely remembers his mother saying something like his eyes sparkle but that’s it. And now he doesn’t know what to do with this handsome stranger in front of him.

“Sorry, I just thought….”

The tall man replies apologetically and averts his eyes to the side before returning his gaze back intensely onto him. He feels like the stranger could see into his soul with that steel sharp glare.

“Nevermind, sorry I grabbed you like that.”

The stranger turns to leave but he feels his guts pulling and twisting. He wants to look at those eyes again. He’s pretty sure he wants to look into those sharp eyes everyday for the rest of his life. He steps after the tall man in front of him and makes a decision in a split second that will change everything forever.

“Hold on a minute.”

He reaches out to tugged the taller man’s black coat. When he realizes what he’s doing, he removes his hand quickly as if it’s been electric shocked. 

“I like your eyes too.”

A confession falls out of his red lips. He finds himself making eye contact once again with those razor sharp gaze. The owner of said eyes freezes for a few seconds and quirks his lips as if he is smirking. He can feel his face flushed a little and swallows hard. 

Suddenly he finds himself standing in the middle of the street, complimenting some stranger’s eyes, and doesn’t know what else to say. How is this happening to him?

“Would you like to get coffee with me some time?”

The tall man in front of him is asking the classic ridiculous question. He feels something tugs in his chest and can’t help but nods and says.

“Sure, there’s this nice coffee shop down the street. If you’re not busy right now?”

He ends a sentence with hopeful question and hoping to keep looking into those beautiful eyes for a few more minutes if possible.

“Yes, please lead the way…”

He hears the man in front of him replies with an expectation and realizes that he should introduce himself.

“Charles. Charles Xavier.”

“Erik Lensherr. Nice to meet you Charles.” 

They shake hands and Charles gestures Erik to cross the busy street. They walk side by side among one of the most crowded cities in the world. 

Charles wonders if this is the one person that’ll want to stay with him forever.

Erik ended up asking Charles to dinner the following week and never moved his eyes away from Charles’ the entire time they were eating. And of course they never break their intense gazes when they finally made it to the bedroom.


End file.
